Fru Fru
Fru Fru is an arctic shrew from the Disney's 2016 animated feature film Zootopia. She is the daughter of the feared crime lord, Mr. Big, but she possesses a kind heart compared to her father. Background Personality Fru Fru lives a luxurious lifestyle courtesy of being spoiled by her father. She poses as a stereotype spoiled girl, her hobbies including hanging out with friends, shopping, trends, and having good looks. However, she is not a narcissist, nor does she exhibit any antagonistic traits whatsoever. Unlike her father, Fru Fru is extremely social and sweet. She was quick to view Judy Hopps as her friend after she saved her life, even going as far as to name her daughter after the bunny cop. While grateful that her father spends money to make her happy, she disapproves of his criminal activities. Nevertheless, she has been shown to return his affections, and the two share a healthy relationship. Physical Appearance Fru Fru is an arctic shrew with tan fur and a pink nose. She has large black hair and light blue eyes. When in Little Rodentia, Fru Fru was wearing a green dress with dark green clovers on it, the dress also has a dark teal strap tied into a knot. She was also wearing a necklace, bracelets, and a pair of earrings. At her home during her wedding night, Fru Fru was seen in a white wedding dress and a wreath on the back of her hair with white flowers on it. When Judy and Nick returned to Tundratown with Duke to interrogate him with Mr. Big's help, Fru Fru was in a maternity dress with the colors that matches with her first dress, only instead of clovers on it, the dress had small dark green leaves. The dress also had an olive green strap tied into a knot. Appearances ''Zootopia One day, Fru Fru is shopping in Little Rodentia with her friends, when suddenly a runaway donut sign is about to land on top of her. Thankfully, Officer Judy Hopps manages to catch the donut before Fru Fru is hit. Then, the bunny compliments her hair. The next night during Fru Fru's wedding, Fru Fru walks in on her father about to "ice" Judy and Nick Wilde. She expresses her disapproval to her father, as he had promised not to ice anyone on her wedding night. During the argument, she recognizes Judy and informs her father of the role the bunny played in saving her the other day, which results in Mr. Big sparing Judy and Nick's lives. The unlikely duo is then invited as guests to Fru Fru's wedding, which goes without any further incident. Later on, Judy and Nick come to Mr. Big for help, who threatened to ice Duke Weaselton if he did not tell them where he was sending night-howler flowers to. Fru Fru is present during this exchange, during which she reveals that she is pregnant and tells Judy, whom her father has designated as a godmother to his future granddaughter, that she will name her child after her; much to the rabbit's delight. During the end credits, Fru Fru (still pregnant with her unborn daughter) is seen with her father at Gazelle's concert, dancing together on Koslov's palms. Other Appearances In a promotional video, Fru Fru is texting her father, who appears to be in the midst of icing animals again, much to her chagrin. This misconception, however, is merely a result of auto-correct. Trivia *Fru Fru's voice actress, Leah Latham, works as a production supervisor at the Walt Disney Animation Studios. *Her name is never spoken in the film. *Unlike the other arctic shrews (excluding her father), and the rodents, Fru Fru's eyes aren't dotted. Gallery Promotional Images Frou-Frou-Foxter-Jenkins.jpg Screenshots Have a Donut 10.png|" Did you see those leopard print jeggings?" Frufruscream.png Have a Donut 12.png|Judy Hopps saves her by catching the Big Donut Have a Donut 14.png|"Thank you." Zootopia-44.png|"What did we say?" Zootopia-45.png|"No icing anyone at my wedding!" Zootopia - Mr. Big's mercy.jpg|"She's the bunny who saved my life yesterday, from that giant donut" Zootopia_Mr._Big_at_Wedding.png|Fru Fru at her wedding Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.jpg|Fru Fru pregnant Pregnant Fru Fru.jpg| "I'm gonna name her Judy" zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11488.jpg|Mr. Big and Fru Fru at Gazelle's concert. Video Games Fru.png|Fru Fru in ''Disney Crossy Road References ar:فروفرو es:Fru Fru pl:Fru Fru pt-br:Fru Fru ru:Фру Фру Category:Females Category:Zootopia characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Shrews Category:Lovers Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in video games